


His Biggest Regret.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Word count: 906warnings: selfishness, mentions of overworking, breakups, an argument, regretsEdited by @hanramz-the-fander————————————-





	His Biggest Regret.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” He whispered, voice so soft it was almost inaudible. It hurt to speak; the crying had stolen his voice but he had to know the answer to this question. It was something he needed. The air around them had grown stiffer and it was hard to breathe. The other man turned to him, suitcase in one hand with his other hand on the doorknob.

“That’s the sad part: you did once.” He turned to leave again but froze when the next question was asked.

“What changed? What took my chance away?” There were tears in Virgil’s eyes as he shifted on the bed to look at the man he loved. Roman sighed, turning to walk back into the room; pulling the chair away from the desk he took a seat.

“There were many things. I needed you to be there for me, Verge, some of the most important events of my life happened this year and you weren’t there for any of them!” Roman’s voice was harsh and resembled that of a frustrated parent.

“That’s not fair! I had to work! I am the one paying for this house that we are living in now! The clothes you’re wearing and the car you drive? I had to work for those! I did all of it for you, so that you could live your dream! Because you being happy was- no is my dream!” Virgil’s voice was laced with desperation.

“I wanted you to be there! That would have made me happy!” Roman cried, standing from the chair, the force of his movement sending it backward. Virgil flinched at the sound, now standing as well.

“Why couldn’t I have the car, the clothes, my dream, and you? Why couldn’t I just have everything that I want? What did I ever do so wrong to have this crappy life?” His voice was cold again. With a sigh, Virgil sat back down and shook his head as he looked at Roman.

“Leave if you want, go find some rich man who can give you everything you want without lifting a finger, but don’t come crying back to me when you see that it’s not what you want.” Roman grabbed his bag again, and as he left the room he heard Virgil speak one last time.

“Money can’t buy you happiness.”

————–

“Honey, hurry up, we’re going to be late for Lo’s show!” Patton called up the stairs to Virgil, who was standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie. He smiled as he looked around the small but cozy house that he now owned. He liked it much better than the bigger house he’d had with Roman. Turning he walked out of the room to the living room.

“DADDY!” A little voice yelling drew Virgil’s attention. He smiled as he bent down to pick up the little boy.

“Hey Lo! Hows my baby doing?” he asked, smiling wider as the boy giggled and covered his face. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his husband.

Patton smiled at them. “Time to go boys, we’ve got a show to see!”

 

—–

Roman stood smiling at his son as he stood next to his best friend on stage. They were singing a song; it was one he didn’t know the name of, but pride still swelled in his chest. The little boy next to Thomas pushed his glasses up again. Roman turned to look at the empty seat next to him with a frown, but with a sigh he turned to look at the stage again.

‘Why can’t he ever show up? Virgil would have been here.’ Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind and focus on the show as it drew to an end. Thomas had a solo, and he would not miss it for the world.

——

Roman scooped Thomas into his arms, smiling at the little boy.

“You did so good sweetie,” he spoke, kissing him on the forehead.

“Thank you Papa.” There was a brief pause, before the inevitable “Where’s daddy?” Roman’s smile dropped.

“He-he was busy with work baby. You know he wanted to be here though.” the little boy nodded. Then his smile was back and he excitedly asked Roman if he would like to meet his friend and his parents. Roman nodded, smiling at the boy, albeit a small forced smile. His heart stopped as the boy threw his arms around his friend.

“Papa, this is Logan. He’s my best friend.” Thomas smiled up at him. The other little boy put out his hand, shocking Roman with his mature greeting, but nevertheless Roman graciously shook his hand. Then he glanced up at the person he had been avoiding eye contact with the whole time.

“Verge, it’s good to see you again.” His voice was strained, but he was the only one who could tell. The other man smiled, moving forward to envelop Roman in a hug.

“Roman this is Patton, my husband. And you’ve met Logan, my son.” Virgil spoke. Roman nodded, smiling as he shook Patton’s hand. He absentmindedly agreed to let Thomas stay the night with Virgil and Patton, but as he drove home he couldn’t help but to think that he could have had that life if he hadn’t been so narrow-minded and selfish, and he knew he would always regret not learning sooner.


End file.
